Medea
Hero Intro Mid row nuker. Teleports to a spot behind enemies, deals huge AOE dmg. Stat Growth Skills 'Shriek' Lets out a piercing scream, dealing high Magical DMG to enemies. =Deals magic damage based on MAG ATK; deals 20 base damage per level =Hits all enemies 'Poison Dew' A dagger dipped in special poison deals high Magical DMG to enemies. =Hits the first hero and afflicts a DOT effect =Deals magic damage based on MAG ATK; deals 12 and 2 DOT base damage per level 'Black Jade' Teleports to the center and unleashes powerful black magic upon them = Deals 315 magic damage; add 15 damage per skill level = Hits all enemies in mid and back rows Inner Chaos Increases Intelligence (Passive) = Increases Intelligence by 123; scales at +3 per level Rotation Melee Attack -> Poison Dew -> Black Jade -> Melee Attack -> Melee Attack (Repeat) Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Novice Staff (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 2 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Wiz Robe (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Energy Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Heart Ring (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Kicks Drum (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Beary Witch Ring (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Scepter of Fables (Lvl. 33) * 1 x Unicorn Scepter (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Stout Helm (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Mana Stone (Lv. 11) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Vengeance Box (Lvl. 41) * 1 x Mallet of Ruin (Lvl. 24) * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Life Crystal (Lvl. 21) * 1 x Life Gem (Lvl. 12) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Harvesting Stick (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Witch Leg (Lvl. ?) Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Vengeance Box (Lvl. 41) * 1 x Fabled Wand (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Zeus' 2nd Diary (Lvl. 63) * 1 x Witch Leg (Lvl. ?) Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lvl. 70) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Fabled Wand III (Lvl. 78) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Zeus' 3rd Diary (Lvl. 74) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 3 → Orange * 1 x Mallet of Ruin (Lvl. 24) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Fabled Wand IV (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Globe (Lvl. 65) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Final Stats Strategy Hero Shard Locations Zeus spring or through Gem buying events. She was also given out on the 7th day of the Sign-In event in March. Quotes Gallery Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.35.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.36.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.38.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.38.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.38.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.38.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.39.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.39.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.38.21 PM.png next.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.41.37 PM.png Category:Hero Category:Poison